


No Plans Tomorrow Night

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, despite himself, asks Tony out in the most subtle way ever. How will the genius react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plans Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based on the new Age Of Ultron trailer. I haven’t seen it, only a few gifs, so I took the whole scene out of context and created my own. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Orginally posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve, for some reason, was feeling bolder than normally that day, resulting in a babbling mouth with no filter in sight; his words coming out rushed and, quite frankly, in a forward manner. This couldn’t end well, he thought as he once again let out a comment he usually would keep to himself. Well, at least the rest of the Avengers didn’t seem too daunted. Some of them didn’t even seem to notice.

But then, of course, he spluttered out a sentence which he had been holding back for months; always thinking that he would never be able to find the courage to say it aloud. How wrong he’d been.

He was in the lab with Tony and Bruce; discussing whatever problem the world had flung upon them this time. The whole prospect of things seemed to be giving Tony a headache, for he was rubbing his temples aggressively, a long-suffering sigh leaving his lips.

“No way we all get through this,” he said, his voice sounding strained. “Everything looks dark.”

He suddenly flew up to his feet, Bruce joining him as they stood stiffly in front of Steve who had taken a seat on the desk, because why use a perfectly capable chair, right?

“I’m sure things will seem better once you get a few hours of sleep,” Bruce told him, not looking too good himself.

Tony shook his head, his figure hunched. “I don’t need sleep. I need a night off. Something to take my mind off of things. I need to have fun before we all go under.”

And then Steve, who had been perfectly silent for a good five minutes, had to open his mouth.

“I got no plans tomorrow night.”

He didn’t know why he said it. Just because he’d been thinking of asking Tony out sooner or later, it didn’t mean that he could just throw his invitation out just like that. Tony probably didn’t even want to, and now Steve had to go and make things awkward. Great. Just great.

But Tony, who had frowned in confusion for about seven seconds, broke into a huge grin; not a single gleam of hesitation in his eyes. “It’s a date, then.”

Steve nearly swooned - only he didn’t because he’s Captain America.. He smiled back timidly; his shy demeanor peeking through. Poor Bruce could only look as those two idiots smiled lovingly at each other. This had been a long time coming.


End file.
